Shadow
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: [For P.P.R.] [TezuRyo] Companion fic to Sand. It's Eiji's turn to notice something suspicious!


Shadow  
By Shattered Glass of Frost

When Eiji first saw the shadow of a couple hugging each other on the ground, he didn't pay much attention. He thought the couple probably wanted some privacy which was why they were near the now isolated side of the school, near the tennis clubroom. He was about to leave when he noticed the two parting and saw a familiar shadow with a cap perched on the head. He thought the other, taller shadow looked familiar as well.

Then one of them spoke. "I'm going to your house after practice."

The redhead blinked in surprise. He could recognize the smugness in that voice anywhere. The cap that was part of the shadow confirmed his suspicions. His eyes widened. Did Ochibi get a girlfriend? His first thought was, 'How could Ochibi get a girlfriend before I did?'. Then he thought, 'But...if Ochibi is the shorter shadow...who's the taller one?' Despite the shortness of the first year, not a lot of females in the school surpassed him in height by that much. Eiji wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

It was when the other person started talking did Eiji trip on his own foot and nearly fell down, face-first. (Afterward, when he thought about it, he wasn't sure how he could have tripped when he wasn't moving. It was probably the shock.)

"You're inviting yourself over."

"You're the one who said I could come over anytime."

It was Tezuka-buchou! Why was Ochibi with buchou? And they were hugging! "Nya..." he whispered under his breath. What a surprising discovery! He giggled quietly. He got to go tell Oishi and Fuji...and everyone else! Swiftly, he moved to walk away, but heard a sound behind him. He froze and slowly turned around.

Chuckling nervously, he waved to Ryoma, who was glaring at him, and Tezuka. He could almost see a slight blush on his buchou's face...though he wondered if it was the lights playing tricks on him. "Bu-buchou...Ochibi."

"What are you doing, Eiji-senpai?"

"Eh?" Eiji let out a short laugh. "N-nothing much. Going to practice ne, buchou? Don't want to be late."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow while Tezuka stayed quiet. "Ne, Eiji-senpai, you didn't see something and assumed a whole bunch of weird things, right?"

Eyes widening, Eiji asked, "H-how you'd know, Ochibi?" Crap, he just gave himself away. His face flushed slightly.

The first year smirked. "Something similar happened before. I tripped, buchou caught me, I'm going over to his house for tutoring. Any questions?"

Eiji nodded his head, not wanting to get Ochibi, or worse, buchou mad. He didn't want to be the only one running extra laps. "I'll be going to practice then." He waved his hand and quickly ran away. From the corner of his eye though, he thought he noticed Ryoma tugging on Tezuka's hand. It could be his imagination though.

As he ran, he remembered Ochibi saying something about it had happened before. Delighted, Eiji decided to find that person who had similar experience as him and together, they will definitely solve the mystery. (When they do figure it out, he'll glomp Ochibi and tease him mercilessly.)

The first thing he did though, was rush off to tell Oishi and Fuji of his discovery.

Author's Note: I think it's a bit rushed and I come up with the lamest titles. I still like Sand better. Oh well. It's not that bad I suppose. Started this in Math class, attempted to continue to English and finished in Chem class. /sighs/ Such a long process.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ryoma snuggled further into the warm arms of Tezuka. He could never get enough of the feeling of being Tezuka's arms. After a short session of tutoring (more like working, since Ryoma didn't really need any help for the day), they had resorted to cuddling and was enjoying the presence of each other.

"Your excuses are getting pathetic, Ryoma."

The younger boy looked up, into the brown eyes of Tezuka. "What do you mean, pathetic? It was only the second time I had to make up a story."

Tezuka smiled, just slightly. "There wasn't anything for you to trip on. You're not that careless."

"Eiji-senpai won't notice."

"People will start to guess things and notice us soon." His hand started to caress Ryoma's lower arm.

Ryoma scowled. "Let them guess. They better not bother us."

The captain started to place a few light kisses on Ryoma's jaw. "Are you suggesting we tell everyone then?"

"I never said that!" Ryoma scowled, as he was getting frustrated. "Stop talking. I've heard enough words for the day."

With that, he initiated one hot kiss with Tezuka.

Author's Note: I attempted to write crack. Failed. Bad ending. Gah. Forgive me.


End file.
